


6. The Red Rose

by Inked_Eyes



Series: Adventures of My Chem. Tour [2]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Frerard, M/M, Romance, Tour Bus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 02:05:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4503687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inked_Eyes/pseuds/Inked_Eyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frerard in a flower field</p>
            </blockquote>





	6. The Red Rose

**Author's Note:**

> This hopefully will be satisfying. I never edit and hope to get into that habit.

Tour Bus  
1:00am in the US 

Gerards p.o.v

the bus in motion was the only thing keeping me from dozzing off. My eyes were half lided and my head bobed with each bump we hit

I felt Frank's hand on my shoulder and I imagined he wouldn't mind if I just fell asleep

"Goodnight Frank" I said to him

"Goodnight " he replied from the drivers seat of the van. Thank God it wasn't my turn to drive....

*later on*

My dream was nice. It was pleasant but unfamiliar as I slowly drifted to consciousness. As something drove me to consciousness

"Gerard!" It was Frank's frantic voice that made my head snap up, my hand flying to wipe away my drool

"What? Who died" I exaggerated

Frank looked troubled as he tore his gaze away from mine and said something I never desired to hear "the bus broke down"

I squeezed my eyes shut in agony. Well, it's gonna be a long day

*later*

"How could you skip the gas station! Frank your an idiot " Mikey grumbled

"I'm an idiot?! It was a fucking accident dude. I was distracted" 

My eyes shot fire at Frank cause I knew he was silently blaming his mistake on me. Oh, how sweet of him

Mikey snorted , anger flooding his voice "Im glad we didn't get into an accident actually. With trusting you and all" Mikey fired

I just shook my head, wanting it all to stop. I just wanted to get home. We had been touring for so long and now I just wanted a break. A life besides the band

*later*

me and Frank were out for a stroll. We had came back from the store, was greeted by eager fans, and we're now walking down a side, dirt road while the other guys stayed behind to fight and 'fix' things

The grass was green on the sides and the road was easy to pass. The wind was strong and clouds were moving in from a far off patch of the mighty sky

Frank and I scaled the trail for a long while, before stumbling in on a wonderful sight. The area was a large field, the sky blanketing perfectly around the top. The grass was long, the whole ground buzzing with bees and other pleasant insects. the patch that was near Frank and I was covered in wild flowers, all different kinds

"So beautiful. I love flowers" Frank laughed

"I do too" I nodded laying down , then watching as Frank copied 

"I love flowers like I love you. I just don't think they can be as pretty as you, Gerard" he smiled, pushing my hair out of my eyes

I rolled my eyes in disbelief before scooting closer to Frank, resting my head on his shoulder

"Fine. I know I say stupid things." Frank laughed and I laughed too

"Yeah you do. Just the most worthless trash" I played along

"Ouch" Frank fake winced, and I kissed him on the cheek

Frank smiled into my hair, and he looked up into the sky above.

"Flower field. This is a nice place. Despite all the flower jokes" said Frank

"Yeah we should come back. After we get some gas for the bus. God your a fucking idiot Frank!"  
Gerard snickered "you like to watch me sleep. Couldn't get your eyes on that gage could ya"

Frank just smiled "it's true"

I smiled back in return

The end

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading or commenting


End file.
